


the gift of giving

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: KuroShou Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Kuroo never really knows what to buy Daishou. He isn’t picky and, even when Kuroo asks for ideas, he usually doesn’t ask for much. Daishou will usually say something like “make dinner for me”, or ask for a kiss and Kuroo is always happy to do so. But he still wants to spoil Daishou with gifts. Especially when it’s their anniversary.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020





	the gift of giving

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three - ~~Birthday/~~ **Anniversary** ~~Holidays~~.
> 
> The ring and watch that Kuroo buys.

Kuroo never _really_ knows what to buy Daishou. He isn’t picky and, even when Kuroo asks for ideas, he usually doesn’t ask for much. Daishou will usually say something like “make dinner for me”, or ask for a kiss and Kuroo is always happy to do so. But he still wants to spoil Daishou with gifts. Especially when it’s their anniversary.  
  
So Kuroo, for once, ignores Daishou’s request for dinner and a kiss (though he still plans to give them too) and he looks through the stores in search of a more tangible gift. Nothing really catches his eye, and by the time he walks into the fifth store, he’s ready to give up and turn to plan B.   
  
That’s when he finds it, in the window of the case near the counter. It’s a beautiful silver band with a green and blue gemstone shining through the centre of the band. “Can I help you, sir?”   
  
The voice catches his attention and Kuroo turns his head to see a clerk there. “What gemstone is this?”   
  
“Ah, it’s an emerald and sapphire coloured opal. Do you wish to have a better look?” Kuroo nods and the man smiles. “Follow me.” He leads Kuroo to the counter and after a few minutes, the ring is in front of Kuroo’s eyes and he gasps softly. “Do you want to make a purchase for yourself?”   
  
“It’s for my boyfriend, and I would like to buy it.” The man nods, he returns the ring to the box, sliding that out of view. Then he takes Kuroo to the register and gets the rest of the details, what size he needs, when he can collect it and what type of box he wants the ring in. Once that’s done, Kuroo sees a nice watch that he purchases, just to throw Daishou off and leaves the shop grinning from ear to ear, with the watch box in a paper bag.   
  
TIME SKIP   
  
Daishou is working late on the night of their anniversary, giving time for Kuroo to put together dinner — miso steaks and roasted vegetables. The box with the watch inside is in a nice gift bag on the table, alongside a neatly written card.   
  
When the door opens, Kuroo smiles, turning his head to see Daishou, who's got his suit jacket over his arm and is loosening his tie. “Welcome home.”   
  
“It’s good to be back.” He puts his jacket over the chair and lays his tie on top, slowly making his way over to Kuroo. “You got me a gift.”   
  
“I got you two, that one is before dinner, the other is for after.”   
  
“You’re such a sap,” He tip-toes up and kisses Kuroo’s cheek. “Yours is upstairs so it’ll have to be for later.”   
  
“Sure, take a seat. Food’s ready.”   
  
“Love you.” Daishou kisses Kuroo’s cheek again then moves away, he washes his hands then takes a seat at the table. Kuroo plates up their food, washes his hands then takes over the plates and sits across from Daishou with a soft smile. “Can I?” Daishou asks, reaching for the gift bag.   
  
“I love you too, open it.” Kuroo nods, Daishou grins and digs into the bag, pulling out the box. He hums softly and opens it, eyes lighting up when he sees the watch. “Like it?”   
  
“I love it, thank you. I’ll put it on after we’ve eaten.” He puts the box down then picks up the card. “ _Dear Suguru,_ ” He starts reading, glancing at Kuroo who is still smiling. “ _Over the past four years I have found happiness with you. I always look back and remember our high school days, being rivals. Then it felt like I found the real you when we ended up at the same university. I was certain you’d just be a thorn in my side all over again, but you were far from that. You became my friend and my confidant, before I knew it, I was falling for you and your annoying snarky attitude. It took a while to convince you to come on a date, but I stick with it and I’m glad you decided to finally say yes. I want to spend four more years with you, then another four after that and after that. Love, your dearest Tetsu._ Geez,” Daishou takes a breath, he puts the card down and stands up, walking around the table to lean down and kiss Kuroo. “You’re a giant sap, but I love you. Guess I’m stuck with you at least for another twelve years.”   
  
Kuroo laughs, brushing his nose gently against Daishou’s. “If I kept writing _and more_ , there would have been no room to sign my name. Come on or the food is going to get cold.” Daishou nods and they share another kiss before returning to his chair.   
  
They dig into their meal, catching up with each other's day, Kuroo knows the law firm has been busy and he can see the exhaustion on Daishou’s face, and while it does get busy at the cake shop, a lot of the pastries can be made in advance. Once they’re finished, Daishou rinses the plates then puts them into the dishwasher.   
  
They retire to the lounge and cuddle up on the couch. “So, other gift?”   
  
“Damn, wait more than two fucking minutes, I’m still digesting.” Kuroo shakes his head, ignoring when Daishou pouts. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the small black box, holding it up in front of Daishou’s face, he makes a noise in response that sounds like something between a hum and a gasp. Kuroo flips the lid open and smiles when Daishou’s jaw drops. “Suguru, I love you. I love you more than I could ever dream of, you’re everything to me. It won’t be twelve years after these four, it’ll be for the rest of our lives, if you’ll take me.”   
  
“Idiot,” Daishou’s eyes are shining and he takes the box, gently running his finger over the ring. Kuroo takes the ring out and then takes Daishou’s hand and slides the ring onto his finger. “Yes. God, you’re such a sap and I love you so fucking much. I want the rest of our lives to be spent together.”   
  
Kuroo holds Daishou’s cheeks, gently brushing away his tears. “I’ve never seen you cry. I’ve never seen you this happy.”   
  
“I nearly cried just reading the note. This is what your sappy ass gets. I only bought you an embroidered apron!”   
  
“I look forward to seeing it. The watch is your anniversary gift, the ring is what I’m serious about tonight. A promise to you, I won’t let you go.”   
  
“Me neither, my dearest Tetsu. You’re all mine, forever.” Daishou smiles and leans in to press their lips together again. A promise he knows he can make and keep.


End file.
